


milk and honey

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I wrote this drunk so forgive my writing, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Rape, Reader is depressed, What Have I Done, XD, Yanderes - Freeform, enjoy this shit show, idk what i am doing, love after a few meetings, reader may have a problem with liqour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: Life can get depressing sometimes and the only way you knew how to cope was to drink. However, it didn’t always help. So you left your apartment to find something sweet, little did you know the crap you were about to begin all because of one little cupcake.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i'm drunk... enjoy

Glancing at the clock you sighed heavily. “Why is it only eight?” Lifting up the bottle of vodka to your lips you notice the lack of liquid. “Seriously?” Your eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as memories of angry customers began replaying in your mind, almost like some sick fucking slideshow to make you feel even worst than you were already. “NOVA! Where are ya?” You slurred in a fake happy tone to gain your pups attention, the Bernese mountain dog lifted his head slightly as his tail wagged. Dropping the bottle you waltzed with as much grace as a drunken ballerina to him, once there you hugged and pet and kissed the living crap out of him, lip stick staining his fur as his tail beat the sofa happily. After about fifteen minutes of this you stopped and took a deep breath well laying on him. “You helped a bit sugar… but I think I’ll need something more tonight…” Lifting your head up you met Nova’s gaze, a grin spreading as you spoke. “Wanna, go for a… WALK!” The second you had utter that word he was already up and jumping around in excitement. You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, lets go buddy.” 

  
  


It took you longer than you would have liked to put his harness on as he was bouncing all around, and of course to grab a poop bag and put your shoes on were a whole other deal. Really you half wondered why you drank so much in the first place. Once you were dressed you locked the door and walked down the street, making sure to keep a watchful eye on the roads before crossing and such. When you finally arrived to the shopping district a wave of disappointment washed over you. Most of the shops were closed, some just kicking out the final customers as you rounded the corner, that's when you spotted the cutest looking bakery with a bright neon sign that read ‘OPEN’. Not wanting to waste a good chance to get your fix you and Nova raced over. 

  
  


The second you had opened the door a man greeted you. “Good evening and welcome to my shop!” Scanning the guy over you noticed three very odd things; he had bright pink hair, his eyes looked to be a mix of blue and purple, lastly he looked far too giddy. Still though, you were just happy to get something sweet so you greeted him back before gesturing to Nova with a sheepish grin.

  
  


“Good evening, um… do you allow dogs into your shop? Or…” If stars could be in someones eyes he would have them. The second you mention your dog he was beside you petting him happily. 

“Of course! And what a cutie! Say how old is he?” You were taken aback slightly but happy to talk about your fur baby. 

  
  


“He just turned two as of yesterday.” His gaze met yours as he continued to pet Nova.

  
  


“What breed is he?” You were cut off by someone opening the bakery door behind the counter. His hair was slightly messed up but in that kinda sexy way. Though his eyes are what caused you to freeze, mainly because they were a deep purple.  _ Is that a natural color now? Super pretty but still, how are they purple?  _ You wondered to yourself for a moment or two before remembering what you were doing. Redirecting you gaze to the shop owner you smiled half halfheartedly. 

  
  


“Sorry, I think I took to much of your time, um… if it isn’t too much trouble could you give me something sweet and I’ll get out of your hair.” He frowned a bit before standing up. 

  
  


“You were no trouble at all, plus you brought in a dog, a well behaved one at that.” He patted your shoulder softly before walking to the counter, completely ignoring the now sleepy looking french guy. He disappeared under the counter which caused you to awkwardly met the gaze of the guy. Having anxiety is a bitch. 

  
  


“Um, hi.” He blinked in response. Looking around you noticed the bottle of wine in his hand, it looked like a high end brand. “So… is that wine as good as the price or is it more of the ‘expensive shit’ taste?” His eyebrows raised in what looked like a mix between being impressed and disbelief. 

  
  


“You drink wine?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment. 

  
  


“Yeah, most people assume i’m a beer girl, but truth be told I drink everything, ya know cause life is a hell hole and the only pleasure apart from sex is oblivion and the closest I can get to that is liquor 

.” Really you didn’t know what you expected from him, but him placing the bottle on the counter and gesturing for you to take it wasn’t it. Still though, free booze. Walking towards the counter you almost jumped as the shop owner popped but up with a hard to place expression on his face. He put the box beside the wine before letting out a deep sigh. Feeling awkward you forced a smile on your face well holding your arms. “How much do I owe you for?” He cut you off. 

  
  
“Its free… I know it’s not my place to ask but are you alright on your own?” _ God why did he have to do that!  _ Biting your lip you grabbed the items well fighting the urge to cry, maybe you really shouldn’t drink so much before going out to avoid this kind of thing. You blinked a few times as you turned around, mumbling a quick “i’m fine, thanks” before racing out the door arms full and Nova in toe.  _ I can  _ _ never go back there! _ After that it was a blur, you could faintly recall downing the wine which tasted like sour berries, but after that nothing. Needless to say your head was pounding. Rolling over to look at the clock you sighed.  _ Another day another dollar.  _


	2. ya know when you're on a roll, this is that kinda thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres some more drunk text! Let me know what you think!

By the time you finished getting dressed and ready for the day it was already eight thirty, which meant you had three hours to kill. With a heavy sigh you get Nova ready for his morning walk, leaving in about fifteen minutes. However, this morning routine was broken by that same shopkeeper from yesterday. He was standing in front of the only dog park in town, just standing there staring at nothing in particular before spotting you. The instant he saw you he waved and almost ran towards you, a bright cheery smile on his face. “Good morning!” He chirped. Completely at a loss you copied his greeting before Nova pulled you out of your trance. Braking as he tugged you towards the dog park. “Seems someone is eager to play.” Honestly if you hadn’t woken up with a hang over you might have questioned him on the spot, but you did so you let him walk beside you, and even let him sit across from you As you watched Nova play with other dogs.

  
  


“So?” You started, but stopped as nothing really came to mind. 

  
  


“So?” He tilted his head as he spoke. Eyes glimmering with an emotion you couldn’t place. 

  
  


“Why are you here? Cause as far as I can tell you don’t have a dog… do you?” He placed his hand on the table as his shoulders relaxed a bit.

  
  


“I was waiting for you y/n.” Shifting away from him you glared.

  
  


“How do you know my name?” He must have been alarmed at your sudden attitude as he looked confused before grabbing your ID card from his pocket and handing it to you. He seemed sad as he handed it over, but you shrugged it off. “Oh, did I drop this inside your shop?” He seemed to be scanning your face for something as you frowned. “I’m sorry about being rude when you were just returning this, I guess that means you were hoping to catch me here to give it back... “ If feeling guilty could be a second skin it would be yours. “Well, thank you. I really do appreciate it.” His smile was back full force as he nodded. 

“Its not a problem, I’m just happy to return it to you. Oh! By the way what did you think of my cupcakes?” You couldn’t recall almost anything from the night before, but lied anyways. 

  
  


“They were perfect. I really loved them.” His cheeks flushed red for a second or two before your phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this.” You didn’t but felt awkward so you answered. “Hello?” 

  
  


“Hey y/n, can you come into work now? We just had a rush and need extra hands.” you could feel the announce of calmness you managed to collect disappear as you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Y/n?”

  
  


“Ya, I’ll be there soon.” 

  
  


“Perfect! See you then!” Lila, your shit boss had you working three weeks straight now but you needed the money so what could you do. Sighing you glanced to Nova, feeling guilty yet again as he wouldn’t be out for more than a few hours today. The shopkeeper must have noticed your disposition as he placed a hand on top of yours, face filled with worry. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” You must have been half out of your mind, but one thought poped into your head you blurted it out.

  
  


“Could you watch Nova for me, just for a few hours?” This caused you both to stare blankly at each other which allowed you to realize how weird that must have sounded, especially from someone you just met. Though before you could begin back tracking he smiled and squeezed your hand. 

  
  


“Of course love, anything to help.”  _ Love?  _ You didn’t give yourself enough time to debate as you dug your phone out of your pocket, opening the contact page before handing it to him. 

  
  


“Thank you so much, this really means the world to me… here, just put your info in and i’ll text you if anything comes up.” He took it without hesitation, entering his number in before texting himself. After which he handed it back to you. Smiling you put your phone into your pocket before handing him Novas lead. “I should be done in around five hours or so, I work at the liquor store on cloud street if you need me.” Your phone began buzzing as soon as you finished speaking causing you to shrug before picking it up. “Hello?” 

  
  


“Why aren't you here yet!” Lila demanded harshly which prompted you to look at the time. It had been two minutes and she already called you back to bitch you out, nothing changes. 

  
  


“I’m five minutes away, I’ll see you then.” Before she could start swearing you hung up. Glancing over to the shopkeeper you smiled. “Hey, since you’re watching my baby I should probably get your name?” His cheeks flared as he stood up in a panic.  __

  
  


“I never introduced myself! I’m Oliver, but my friends call me Ollie. It’s a pleasure.” You shook his hand for only a second before you started to walk away. 

  
  


“Ollie huh, that's a nice name.” His cheeks darken another shade as you turned around fully. Opening and closing the gate in half a second before waving at him. “Thanks again Ollie, I got to go now but i’ll see you later!” With that you started running as fast as you could, not stopping for a second even when a car almost hit you, you almost flew across the street. Really its a wonder you haven't been hit yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The second work finished Lila tore you a new one, she didn’t stop until the newbie paged for help in the back. “This isn’t over y/n, next time you’re late you’re getting a write up!” She glared at you harshly before walking away.  _ This is why I drink… _ Sighing you glanced to the check out, upon seeing Marie you smiled. You almost ran to the back to get your stuff before going to the sale section, taking three of the largest cheapest bottles and going into her line. Lucky for you, you were the only one there right now. 

  
  


“Y/n, how was your shift?” She gave you that same knowing look as she rang you though. 

  
  


“Well you know, I wanna die and drink so… same old.” She laughed warmly as she punched in an additional discount which meant it would only cost twenty something instead of fifty! “Thanks, your a real lifesaver!” Pulling out your card you paid quickly as she bagged your items. 

  
  


“I should be the one thanking you, if you weren’t here Lila would have taken my head off by now.” This caused you to laugh hard enough to cough. Marie was probably the only person you could see yourself being friends with, though the fact that you were extremely anti-social kept you from asking to hang out. “Oh! Is that Nova?” At that prompt you glanced behind as you grabbed the bag. Seeing Ollie and Nova outside the window caused a wave of relief to hit you like a sack of bricks. Legs wobbling from exhaustion. 

  
  


“It is… Well thanks, but I have to get going. See you tomorrow!” Marie looked shocked at the sudden appearance of Ollie but smiled just the same as you walked out the door. “Hey! Perfect timing.” Nova jumped at you in excitement which caused you to fall ungracefully on your ass, but you felt a million times better as you pet him, Ollie smiling at you all the while. Laughing after a few moments you met his gaze. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble for you.” He waved his hands in protest before speaking in that same happy tone.

  
  


“No trouble, honestly it made my day even brighter than usual.” He chuckled at that before offering you a hand to help you to your feet. Taking his offer you were surprised by how strong he was, in the second he pulled you, you flew off the ground into his chest to which he took the full blow without moving an inch. Realizing the position you were in you pushed him away. 

  
  


“You’re much stronger than you look… anyways I should really get home.” Nova pushed against your legs as if to agree with you. “But… if you like, I got a few drinks and I don’t mind sharing them…” Ollie looked delighted but also a bit scared which threw you off. Honestly, you’d been so focused on school, and the whole not dying part of life that you never really dated. So when you realize what you said and what it sounded like you turned red. “I didn’t mean, I just thought I would like to get to know you, I just…”  _ Digging my own grave is easier than I thought it would be.  _ Before you could continue he spoke up. 

  
  


“I’d love to but could I invite someone? That's only if you’re alright with it love?”  _ Is love a British thing? Whatever.  _ You grined slightly at the suggestion before nodding. 

  
  


“I don’t mind but I should let you know that I can be a bit if not wholly awkward around strangers.” He let out a lighthearted laugh before speaking again. 

  
  
“Well I guess it’s a good thing you already met him then.”  _ huh? _


	3. DRUNK UPDATE BABY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk again <3 but its been a minute, enjoy.

The walk to your apartment was awkward, or at least it was for you. Ollie on the other hand look thrilled, you wondered if it was because he was walking Nova or the fact that you seemed to be a new friend. Signing lightly you gave him a half-smile as you unlocked the door, only pausing for a moment as you opened it. “So, um… When is your friend coming over?” Ollie blushed as he shrugged.

  
“Well poppet, he should be tracking my location right now, so I would say five minutes or so.” You gestured for him to come inside. 

“Well, make yourself at home.” Nova ran inside, pulling his leash with him as Ollie stepped inside. You watched as he swiftly took his shoes off before placing them neatly next to yours. You followed suit before walking towards the kitchen. “Um… hey so, since you are here would you like to bake something wi-” Before you could finish your sentence he loudly yelled.

“YES! I would love to bake with you! Would you like to make a cake, cookies, muffins?” You couldn't help but smile at his boyish excitement. Thinking it over for a second you decided cookies would be the right choice, or more precisely, it was the only thing you could bake that you knew would be amazing. After all, you wanted to impress him, not make him feel bad for being a better baker. Though in hindsight, you should have realized that since he was the owner of a bakery that he was going to outshine you no matter what you’d bake. 

“How about cookies, maybe sugar or chocolate chip?” He smiled happily as he grabbed your hands. 

“Why not both!” Confused but happy, you nodded. 

“Sure, I’m sure with your help it’ll be amazing either way.” Just like that, he started going around your kitchen grabbing everything he’d needed or wanted to add. You stayed out of the way watching him run around, mainly because he was moving too fast, but also because you enjoyed seeing someone smiling so brightly. Before you could ask what you could do to help, you heard a knock on your door. “Coming!” Turning around you went to answer the door. Once you opened it though, you were confused. The man from yesterday stood above you, staring blankly at your face for a moment or two before shoving a bottle of wine at you. “Is this for me?” You asked confused as you took it. 

“Yes.” He replied coolly as he stared behind you. Blushing you moved aside.

“Please, come in.” He walked past you without a moment's hesitation, kicking his shoes off quickly before taking a seat at the kitchen island. You couldn’t help but giggle at the look Ollie gave him for not even taking the time to take his shoes off nicely. Closing the door you headed back to the kitchen, once there you grabbed two glasses before taking a seat beside the french looking guy. “So my name's y/n, it’s nice to formally meet you.” He shrugged as Ollie sighed while mixing the dry ingredients.

“Forgive François for his rudeness, he’s had a long night.” Laughing at the comment you nodded.

“I completely understand… So would you like to drink with me? I mean it would be a waste not to share such a good looking wine.” François faced you fully, his expression looked impressed but also confused. Not wanting to think too long you grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring it into the glasses until they were almost too full. “Well, to new friends.” You gestured to them before chugging the drink, immediately filling the glass again. Ollie looked concerned while François chuckled, following suit. Smiling you couldn’t help but wonder where this was leading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the cookies were done you wanted dinner. Though you and François chugged two bottles of wine so you weren’t feeling too stable. “Are you okay poppet? Do you need to sit down?” Ollie's voice was cute, but they worry that laced it started killing your mood. You grabbed his hand and smiled.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m fine.” You forced your eyes to focus on his face, grinning a bit at his blush. “If François is fine, I’m fine.” Truth be told, the wine François brought was stronger than normal wine so it was hitting harder than normal. “I have an idea! Why don’t you help me cook dinner!” You wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a shy smile as you stared into his odd-colored eyes. His blush darkened further as he shifted in your hold, his hands now holding your hips to help you stand.

“I don’t know y/n, you look pretty done in… why don’t we continue tomorrow?” Feeling hurt that your new friend didn’t want to stay longer you frowned, loosening your grip slightly as you looked at his chest. 

“Listen, I’m sorry that I drank a little too much… I was nervous and I had a shitty day… Sorry I meant to say a crappy day.” Sighing you let your hands drop down so you could rub your eyes. “I’m not too good at social interactions as it is and I think you’re nice which makes me worried… Could we be friends? I mean like, would you be able to be friends with someone like me?” You glanced up to look at his face, and to your surprise, he looked thrilled. Even over the moon. Ollie placed on hand under your chin as he tilted your head so you were looking directly into his eyes. 

“I’d love to start as friends.” Tears burned behind your eyes as you blinked rapidly, that's when you remembered François, turning to look at him as Ollie's hand reclaimed their place on your hips you smiled. 

“And would you like to be my drinking buddy? I think we would get along swimmingly!” You laughed at your joke as he seemed to ponder how to answer.

“Oui, I think it’ll be enjoyable.” You couldn’t hide your excitement as you practically jumped on Ollie fully in a hug before pushing him away, which took a bit more force than you would have liked. Then you walked over to François, making him stand up before hugging him tightly. He laughed in a low hoarse tone, seeming amused by your antics. Now you were heavily intoxicated at this moment, maybe because whatever wine was brought was mixed with something, or maybe it was something unrelated, who knows. But, when he placed his hands on your butt, you did what you felt was natural. Meaning you jumped up and hooked your legs around his waist as he held you against him. 

“Oh! I guess old habits die hard.” Laughing you almost missed his now lustful glare. Feeling a bit awkward you unhooked your ankles, but he didn’t let you go. Instead, he gently rocked against you, making your face flush a brilliant red as a mini panic set in. “Wow, that's, um. I… Ollie!” You gasped loudly as you turned to face him, slightly shocked to see an unreadable expression on his face. “Could you help me?” François seemed to ignore you as he continued to rock against you, his grip on your ass getting rougher as he sped up, his breath getting a bit uneven as you started to squeeze your thighs in an attempt to not reciprocate. Though he must have taken this as a sign to continue. Ollie came up from behind you, grabbed your waist as he pulled you away from François, once again you were shocked by how strong he was. “Thank you…”

Your blood ran cold as his smile was replaced with a scowl. His eyes shining with anger and something you couldn’t place. “What are you doing love?” His tone was cold and empty but still demanding. Still, out of your mind, you failed to focus fully.

“What do you mean Ollie?” He frowned at your comment before placing your feet on the ground, his hands going on your shoulders as he continued to stare you down.

“Are you a harlot?” You paused for a moment as you figured the word association, but when you did your face flushed a crimson red. 

“What! N-no! I’m a virgin and I haven’t even dated before! How could I be a harlot!?” You felt embarrassed and angry at his suggestion. Or at least you did until his smile came back with a gentle look of sincerity. Ollie brushed back a stray hair before kissing your forehead, then without a word he picked you up in a princess carry. Swiftly bringing you to your room and setting you in your bed. Before you could question what he was doing he pulled out a small bottle of what looked to be water, putting it to your lips as he forced you to drink the contents. Coughing after you tried and failed to move. “Huh?” Was the last thing you managed to say before passing out. 


End file.
